disasterfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hateful Eight
The Hateful Eight (stylized as The H8ful Eight or The Hateful 8) is an upcoming American western film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino, and stars Samuel L. Jackson, Kurt Russell, Jennifer Jason Leigh and Channing Tatum. Synopsis In post-Civil War Wyoming, bounty hunters try to find shelter during a blizzard but get involved in a plot of betrayal and deception. Will they survive? Plot In post-Civil War Wyoming, John "The Hangman" Ruth (Russell) is escorting fugitive Daisy "The Prisoner" Domergue (Leigh) to Red Rock where the latter will face justice for murder. They encounter another bounty hunter named Major Marquis "The Bounty Hunter" Warren (Jackson) and Chris "The Sheriff" Mannix (Goggins). A blizzard forces the four to take shelter at a stagecoach passover called Minnie's Haberdashery where they encounter four more strangers; Bob "The Mexican" (Bichir), Oswaldo "The Little Man" Mobray (Roth), Joe "The Cow Puncher" Cage (Madsen), and General Sanford "Sandy" Smither (Dern), also known as "The Confederate". Through betrayal and deception, the eight strangers soon learn that they may not make it to Red Rock after all. Cast * Samuel L. Jackson as Major Marquis Warren, a former black Union soldier turned infamous bounty hunter, "The Bounty Hunter" * Kurt Russell as John Ruth, a bounty hunter known for hanging fugitives he captures, "The Hangman" * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Daisy Domergue, a fugitive wanted either dead or alive for murder captured by Ruth, "The Prisoner" * Walton Goggins as Chris Mannix, a southern renegade claiming to be Red Rock's new sheriff, "The Sheriff" * Demián Bichir as Bob, the caretaker of Minnie's Haberdashery, "The Mexican" * Tim Roth as Oswaldo Mobray, the hangman of Red Rock, "The Little Man" * Michael Madsen as Joe Gage, a cow-puncher, "The Cow Puncher" * Bruce Dern as General Sanford "Sandy" Smithers, a former general of the Confederacy, "The Confederate" Production In November 2013, Tarantino said he was working on a new film and that it would be another Western. He stated that it would not be a sequel to Django Unchained.[citation needed] On January 12, 2014, it was revealed that the film would be titled The Hateful Eight. The production of the western would most likely have begun in the summer of 2014, but after the script for the film leaked in January 2014, Tarantino considered dropping the film and publishing it as a novel instead. He said he had given the script to a few trusted colleagues, including Bruce Dern, Tim Roth, and Michael Madsen. On April 19, 2014, Tarantino directed a live reading of the leaked script at the United Artists Theater in the Ace Hotel Los Angeles. The event was organized by the Film Independent at LACMA, as part of the Live Read series and introduced by Elvis Mitchell.20 Tarantino explained that they would read the first draft of the script, and he added that he was writing two new drafts with a different ending. The actors who joined Tarantino included Samuel L. Jackson, Kurt Russell, Amber Tamblyn, James Parks, Walton Goggins, Zoë Bell, James Remar, Dana Gourrier, and the first three actors to be given the script before the leak, Bruce Dern, Tim Roth and Michael Madsen Filming The shooting was set to begin in early 2015 after being pushed back from November 2014. In early September, the filming was set to begin in January 2015. On September 26, 2014, the state of Colorado had signed to fund the film's production with $5 million, the complete film would be shot in Southwest Colorado. A 900-acre, high-mesa ranch had been issued to the production for the filming. There was a meeting on October 16, which the county's planning commission would plan to use a permit for the construction of a temporary set. Principal photography began on December 8, 2014, in Colorado on the Schmid Ranch near Telluride. Category:The Hateful Eight Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Upcoming